Stormhold
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tristan is now King and Yvaine is now Queen read as they have their life together and change Stormhold's History and ways…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tristan is now King and Yvaine is now Queen read as they have their life together and change Stormhold's History and ways…

* * *

**Prologue**

"How King Tristan and Queen Yvaine of Stormhold!" the archbishop says

Everyone stands and cheers Tristan can see Victoria with Humphrey looking none to happy.

"People of Stormhold I introduce to you my mother King's Mother Lady Una of Stronghold", Tristan says loudly, "My trusted advisor. Know that there will be new laws. And old one abolished. I knew era is upon us. The three evil witches are dead. There is one new rule I will say now. It is now forbidden to kill a fallen star. You MUST help them. And bring them to the castle. No more will we be killing stars when they have watched over us and guided us"

Everyone cheers at his speech.

"Now let's feast", Tristan says offering his arm to Yvaine

Yvaine was glowing brightly.

"The first dance", the herald announces

"You know I love you", Yvaine whisperers in Tristan's ear

"I love you too. My Queen. My beautiful star. My shining light", Tristan says kissing her lips

"May I son have a dance with your Queen?" Dustan asks his son

"You may. I will dance with Mother", Tristan says

"My boy King of Stormhold", Una says as they dance

"I am going to abolish the slave chain as well mother. Not one will hold someone prisoner again. Unless they want to die", Tristan says

"One thing at a time my son. I would like you to meet you cousins", Una says taking him over to three woman with black hair and blue eyes

"Your Majesty", they say bowing

"Which of my Uncles do you three come from?" Tristan asks

"I am Maya I am Prince Septimus's daughter", Maya says curtsying's

"I am Kuna. I am Prince Tertius daughter", Kuna says curtsying's

"I am Luna. I am Prince Secundus's daughter", Luna says curtsying's

"Welcome to Stormhold. You will be treated will respect here you are now Lady's of Stormhold", Tristan says

"Thank you. It will take some time to get used to. We were witches slaves too", Luna says

"I will help them", Una says, "They are my nieces"

"Tristan!" a female voice says

Tristan turns to see Victoria walking over to him. She was now his personal stalker.

"Yes Miss Forester?" Tristan asks politely

"Why don't we dance?" Victoria says flirting with him

"I am afraid not. You only a shallow person. I realise it. I believed what I wanted to start with but know my heart belongs to Yvaine", Tristan says taking Yvaine's hand and kissing it

"I will give you anything", Victoria says still trying

"As I said grow up", Tristan says leaving with Yvaine on his arm

There were other Royalty here Yvaine and Tristan go up to the current King of England.

"Your Majesty King/Emperor Edward Albert VII of England", Tristan says bowing to the king

"Your Majesty King Tristan of Stormhold. This is my wife Alexandra Caroline Marie Charlotte Louise Julia, Princess of Denmark, Queen of England and Empress of India", King Edward VII says bowing to the King

"Your Highness", Tristan says to Queen Alexandra

"Your Majesty", Queen Alexandra says curtsying

"I am King Christian IX King of Denmark and this is my wife Queen Louise of Hesse-Kassel", King Cristian says bowing

"Your Majesty", Tristan says, "Your Highness"

"This is my brother King George of Greece", Queen Alexandrina says as another King comes forward

"Your Majesty", King Tristan says

"Your Majesty. This is my wife Queen Olga Constantinovna of Russia", King George says

"Your Highness", Tristan says

"Your Majesty's. Queen Yvaine you are a beauty to all woman", Queen Olga says to Yvaine

"Thank you", Yvaine says, "I am sure we are going to be great friends all of us"

"These are our children Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avndale, Prince George V, Princess Victoria, Prince Alexander John of Wales and this is our daughter Maud Charlotte Mary Victoria, Queen of Norway", King Edward VII says

"I am Queen Maud of Norway this is my husband King Haakon VII of Norway", Queen Maud says curtsying

"Your Majesty's", King Haakon says

"Your Majesty, Your Highness", Tristan says, "We must hold council often. I would like a unity between our countries"

"Well said. We will break down as treaty between us", King George says

"In 3 days. At the moment I want to be with my wife", Tristan says kissing Yvaine's hand

"In 3 days. Enjoy your wife young King", King Edward VII says

Triston and Yvaine circle the crowd talking to friends. Captain Shakespeare dances with Yvaine telling her what a lovely Queen she made.

"We are the Light Witches three. I am Nia", a woman says curtsying

"I am a Light Witch Wila", the woman says curtsying

"I am a Light Witch Pila and this is my husband Samuel he is a star", another woman says curtsying

"You are?" Yvaine asks shocked

"Yes I am your Majesty. I know how hard everything was to you it was the same for me till I meet my true love. We will help you", Samuel says bowing he was glowing slightly

"You will make a great King and Queen. We are at your service for all times your Majesty's", Nia says

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind. Samuel and Yvaine must talk. But not tonight. In a couple of days", Triston says

"As your Majesty commands", the witches says leaving

Finally everyone was tried and the King Triston and Queen Yvaine had talked to everyone. Had retired to their beds. Triston takes his wife's hand and leads her to the Royal wing which he had been shown two days ago. Where they enjoy a night of husband and wife…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue. There will be more soon. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
